the_three_virtuesfandomcom-20200214-history
Recap Reviews
Eljay's Recap Reviews was a series hosted by cast member Eljay that was published from 2013 to 2016, with an epilogue released in 2017. It was one of the more popular series produced by TTV in its early years. Summary Eljay sets out to review every set from the original run of Bionicle (2001-2010), year by year. The reviews had a format in which before the actual review a skit will play, with other members of TTV doing voices for said skits, when necessary. Following, each episode opened with an intro in which Eljay would build his name out of LEGO bricks, placing a paper in front of it that documented the years that he had finished up to that specific point, as well as the name of the series. Originally the paper read "set reviews" up until the 2002 reviews started. Since then it has been referred to as the Recap reviews. Most of the time there would be a pros and cons section, where he would list the great and not so great things about a specific set. History In January of 2013, Eljay began the Recap Reviews, starting with the Toa Mata in 2001. After a brief pause, he was careful to consistently update his review series throughout 2013 and into 2014. Eljay became upset when Greg Farshtey confirmed the "Gold Good Guy" set to be canon, and, as a result, had to do a recap review on him, delaying his review on the Piraka. On October 17, 2014, Eljay hosted his fifth video Q&A, at the end of which he announced that he would resume his Recap Reviews on October 28, 2014, starting with the Voyatoran. In 2015, Eljay completed his collection of BIONICLE sets, which he uses for the Recap Reviews. Episodes 2001 * 8534 Tahu * 8533 Gali * 8535 Lewa * 8536 Kopaka * 8532 Onya * The Tohunga (Multi-set review) * The Turaga (Multi set review) * 8537 Nui-Rama * 8548 Nui-Jaga * 8549 Tarakava * 8538 Muaka & Kane-Ra * 8539 Manas * 2001 (Overview) Q&A * Q&A #1 2002 * The Bohrok (Multi-set review) * The Bohrok Va (Multi-set review) * 10023 BIONICLE Master Builder * 8556 Boxor * 8557 Exo-Toa * 8558 Cahdok and Gahdok * 8572 Tahu Nuva * 8570 Gali Nuva * 8567 Lewa Nuva * 8571 Kopaka Nuva * 8566 Onua Nuva * 8568 Pohatu Nuva * 2002 (Overview) Q&A * Q&A #2 2003 * The Bohrok-Kal (Multi-set review) * The 2003 Matoran (Multi-set review) * The Rahkshi (Multi-set review) * 8594 Jaller and Gucko * 8595 Takua and Pewku * 8593 Makuta * 8596 Takanuva * 2003 (Overview) * The Golden Years (2001 -2003) Q&A * Q&A #3 2004 * The Metrutoran (Multi-set review) * The Toa Metru (Multi-set review) * The Vahki (Multi-set review) * 8622 Nidhiki * 8623 Krekka * 8621 Turaga Dume and Nivawk * 8811 Toa Lhikan and Kikanalo * 2004 (Overview) Q&A * Q&A #4 2005 *The Rahaga (Multi-set review) *The Toa Hordika (Multi-set review) *The Visorak (Multi-set review) *8755 Keetongu *8756 Sidorak *8761 Roodaka *The Toa Hagah (Multi-set review) *2005 (Overview) *The Flashback Years (2004-2005) Q&A *Q&A #5 2006 *The Voyatoran (Multi-set review) *7216 Gold Good Guy *The Piraka (Multi-set review) *8626 Irnakk *The Toa Inika (Multi-set review) *8625 Umbra *8733 Axonn *8734 Brutaka *8764 Vezon & Fenrakk *10204 Vezon & Kardas *2006 (Overview) Q&A *G&A #6 2007 *The MahriToran (Multi-set review) *The Hydruka (Multi-set review *8916 Takadox *8917 Kalmah *8918 Carapar *8919 Mantax *8920 Ehlek *8921 Pridak *8935 Nocturn *8910 Kongu *8911 Jaller *8912 Hewkii *8913 Nuparu *8914 Hahli *8915 Matoro *8922 Gadunka *8923 Hydraxon *Maxilox & Spinax *8939 Lesovikk *8940 Karzhani *2007 (Overview) Q&A *Q&A #7 2008 *The Kardatoran (Multi-set review) *Phantoka – Toa (Multi-set review) *– Phantoka – Makuta (Multi-set review) *8952 Mutran and Vican *8697 Toa Ignika *8953 Icarax *Mistika – Toa (Multi-set review) *Mistika – Makuta (Multi-set review) *8954 Mazeka *8699 Takanuva *8941 Rockoh T3 *8942 Jetrax T6 *8943 Axalara T9 *20005 Klakk *2008 (Overview) *The Ignition Trilogy (2006-2008) 2009 *The Agori (Multi-set review) *8978 Skrall *8979 Malum *8980 Gresh *8981 Tarix *8982 Strakk *8983 Vorox *8990 Fero and Skirmix *8991 Tuma *8984 Stronius *8985 Ackar *8986 Vastus *8987 Kiina *8988 Gelu *8989 Mata Nui *8992 Cendox V1 *8993 Kaxium V3 *8994 Baranus V7 *8995 Thornatus V9 *8996 Skopio XV-1 *8998 Toa Mata Nui *20012 Click *2009 (Overview) 2010 *7116 Tahu *7117 Gresh *7135 Takanuva *7136 Skrall *7137 Piraka *7138 Rahkshi *2010 (Overview) Post-Completion * Finale * Epilogue Trivia * After the backlash in response to his opinions on the Toa Mata, Eljay usually described general opinions within the fandom or objective facts with these reviews. * In the skit for the Boxor review, Eljay appeared to run over Nuparu with an ATV. He did this to get revenge on the fans who asked him why he hadn't included Nuparu in his review of the 2001 Tohunga. * This series sprouted some memes within TTV's fandom, such as Eljay hating Red Axles and Blue Pins (due to his repeated references to them as a con in any given set) * In his review of the Av-Matoran, he sawed Solek in half using a chainsaw. This was in response to the "Solekian" meme, which annoyed TTV after a while. * The sets from Bionicle's second run (2015-2016) were not included in this series; rather, they had their own series, the Recent Reviews. * The Bionicle system sets from 2005-2007 were not included either; however, they have been included in a new series, the Retired Reviews. * The skits from each year were eventually combined together into a show called TTV Gag Reel, with a similar thing happening with the Recent Reviews. Category:TTV Channel Category:TTV Shows